Burn
by Niorima
Summary: Uraraka Ochako estaba cansada de todo, siempre perdonar las infidelidades de Bakugou que cometia una y otra vez, ser la burla de las amantes de su prometido, tener miradas de lastima de todos sus amigos y conocidos. No, ya no más, ella no volvería a caer a las llamas de un infierno que ella misma había creado. Uraraka ya no quiere arder, quiere que ahora el arda por sus errores.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis:**

 **Uraraka Ochako estaba cansada de todo, siempre perdonar las infidelidades de Bakugou que cometia una y otra vez, ser la burla de las amantes de su prometido, tener miradas de lastima de todos sus amigos y conocidos, ser una héroe no muy conocida, incluso había héroes que se burlaban de ella al conocer lo que le hacia su prometido a a ella, siempre estar deprimida mientras se preguntaba el porque de todo.**

 **No, ya no más, ella no volvería a caer a las llamas de un infierno que ella misma había creado.**

 **El nunca le perteneció y así sería siempre, ella ya no podia mas con ello.**

 **Uraraka ya no quiere arder, quiere que ahora el arda por sus errores.**

 _Capitulo uno:_

Sacó su ropa del closet y la metió en la maleta negra que estaba abierta sobre la cama.

Trató de acomodarla lo mejor posible para que entrará más.

Estaba cansada de todo.

Había sido muy tolerante con todo lo que él había hecho.

Pero ya no, ya no más.

Él la había engañado tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. Lo había perdonado una y otra vez por ello, y había perdido lo perdido anteriormente.

Su vista se empezaba a nublar por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, impidiendo que pudiera ver claramente lo que hacía, se sentía como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, su respiración se volvía errática y el nudo de la garganta que ya tenía estaba casi asfixiando como el dolor que se sentía en su pecho.

Se sintió tan cansada de todo, no quería saber de esta manera pero ...

Tocó su vientre aún plano y lo acarició con suavidad.

¿Quién por él, qué quería que crezca o que crezca en un lugar tan ... privado?

Suspiró, soltando un pequeño sollozo, con sus manos tratadas para secar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Dolía tanto todo esto, ¿Cómo podría convertirse algo tan hermoso y maravilloso en algo tan ... Deprimente y destructivo?

No, estaba equivocada. Siempre había sido así, solo que ella no tenía ninguna cuenta antes.

Tomó el cierre y lo jaló rápidamente para cerrar la maleta, tomó un bolso de viaje y con algunas cosas que fueron importantes, abrió los cajones de su tocador, las fotos de sus amigos, las joyas que le regalaron sus padres, que eran de chapa de oro y entre otros objetos valiosos que guardo para ella.

Dejó algunos cajones vacíos; otros llenos, no quería tocar nada que le haya registrado o le haya regalado Bakugou.

No me gusta nada de él excepto a su bebé.

En el último cajón a una caja de cartón, decorada de un color rosa pastel y algunas pegatinas. La sacó de este y recordó que era, era la caja que ella había llenado especialmente para las _cartas que él le había enviado._

Abrió la caja y aprecio como las cartas se encontraban perfectamente acomodadas, el olor a papel viejo inundó sus fosas nasales y también los nostálgicos recuerdos.

Recordó la primera vez que él le había hablado de manera algo peculiar, fue por medio de una _carta._

Sólo tenía escrito un simple: _Hey._

Ella desconcertada, le contesto un _¿Hola?_ y así comenzaron a hablarse por medio de cartas, no se hablaban en absoluto sin ellas. Era cierto que existe el _WhatsApp_ pero por alguna razón para ambos era _especial_ hacerlo de aquella manera.

De la misma manera, él le pidió una cita quien ella gritó un ¡SI! Como respuesta, ganándose el regaño de su profesor Aisawa y gruñido de Bakugou.

Tomó una carta y la abrió, sonrió de una forma que parecía más una mueca que una sonrisa, gimoteo y sintió como las lágrimas se deslizaban en su rostro y algunas se caían en la hoja que tenía escrito:

 _¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_

El día que Bakugou le pidió que se casará con él se encontraba _demasiado_ nervioso, sudaba mucho y gruñía de manera seguida. Uraraka no entendía el porqué, sólo iban de paseo al parque y ella no llevaba nada en especial, sólo un lindo vestido floreado con unas sandalias blancas y su cabello semirecogido.

Entonces, Bakugou se detuvo y ella también lo había hecho, volteó hacia ella nervioso y le entregó un sobre de color rojo.

 _¿Una carta?_ Se preguntó extrañada tomando el sobre, miró a Bakugou y el sólo desvío su mirada.

Abrió el sobre y sacó la hoja blanca perfectamente doblada.

La abrió y la leyó, una y otra vez lo que decía en la carta sin poderselo creer.

-¡Sí!-gritó emocionada Uraraka con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡Si quiero casarme contigo!

Saltó a sus brazos y rió emocionada. El murmuró unas cuántas maldiciones y lo que vergonzoso que era que la gente los mirase sonriendo como unos putos imbéciles.

Pero no importaba lo que dijera en ese momento el o lo mucho que maldijera, estaba terriblemente feliz por su propuesta de matrimonio.

Vaya ironía, en el que ahora simplemente quisiera huir lo más lejos de él.

Recordó las miles de veces que Deku y Tsuyu le decían que se alejara de él, sólo le hacía daño porque él la había engañado varias veces detrás de su espalda e incluso delante de sus propios ojos.

Pero él siempre le pedía perdón de una manera donde ella no podía negársele y perdonarlo por ello.

 _Que estúpida._

Arrugo la carta y la metió a la caja.

No, no podía seguir así torturándose con los recuerdos del pasado, ahora eran solo recuerdos que ella quería desechar de su mente para poder seguir adelante.

Dejó la caja a un lado y cerró la maleta. No se molestó en cerrar los cajones ni en recoger el tiradero que había hecho en... _esa habitación._

Tomó sus maletas y las bajo lentamente por las escaleras. Las colocó en la entrada, ya estaba a lista para irse, estaba lista para abandonar todo lo que había hecho para poderse ir a otro continente lejos de todos, lejos de _él._

Cuando caminaba por las calles como civil, escuchaba a mujeres murmurar cosas de ella y del como Bakugou la había engañado con una mujer una semana antes o el día anterior. Ella las ignoraba, tragándose su orgullo junto con su dignidad, la cuál se iba por un tubo cuando lo hacía .

Algunas veces cuando iba a salvar a algunos civiles, una heroína o incluso héroe se burlaban de ella porque sabían lo que hacía su prometido o a veces la miraban con lástima.

Le asqueaba y odiaba porque la miraran, hablarán o pensaran de ella por lo que hacía su prometido.

¿Cómo pudo soportar tanto tiempo todo eso?

Subió por la caja, la tomó y bajo con ella. La colocó en la isla, tomó con su anillo de compromiso y lentamente lo deslizó de su dedo hasta quitarlo de él, sintiendo un vacío en él, lo tomó con su mano derecha y cerró su puño en él, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho que la dejaba sin respirar, las lágrimas se deslizaron en sus mejillas y de su boca sollozos, acerco su mano a la caja llena de cartas y soltó el anillo ahí, viéndolo caer sobre las cartas que se había enviado o había recibido por Bakugou.

Lo miró y lo aprecio, era un anillo de oro blanco, con una perla en medio unos pequeños zafiros a su alrededor, era hermoso.

Se preguntó en ese momento ¿Por qué hacia todo esto? ¿Era correcto huir de esta manera? ¿Dejarlo de esta manera? ¿Dejar a su bebé sin un _padre_?

Un recuerdo fugaz pasó en su cabeza.

El día que ella se enteró que estaba embarazada fue hace casi ya dos semanas, ella estaba terriblemente feliz, tendría un bebé con el hombre que amaba, a pesar de las " _dificultades"_ que ellos había pasado que en realidad ignoraba, pensaba siempre que era una etapa que tenían que cruzar para poder estar juntos y felices.

 _Pobre ingenua, no sabía que pasaría ese mismo día._

Pensó en mil maneras del cómo decirle a Bakugou que estaba embarazada, ideó miles de maneras para hacerlo.

Todo eso se fue al carajo cuando escucho el timbre.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una mujer de cabello pelirrojo oscuro, ojos verdes y... con un _vientre algo abultado_.

Ella quedó helada, deseando y rezando internamente que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

Pero todas sus esperanzas se fueron directo a la mierda cuando ella le dijo fríamente.

- _Estoy embarazada de Bakugou Katsuki y quiero que tomé la responsabilidad._

Ella se quedó helada, sintió como la sangre se bajaba de su rostro y una fuerte presión en su pecho.

No... No podía ser cierto...

- _No...-_ susurró horrorizada- _¡Mientes! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir a MI CASA y decir tal barbaridad?!_

La mujer suspiró y en su bolsa que tenía colgada en su hombro derecho saco un sobre y se lo entregó.

 _Prueba de ADN._

 _-Toma-dijo sin interés- no hace mucho me hice esta prueba para que el me creyera y tomará responsabilidad de "esto"._

Ella abrió el sobre y sacó la hoja, leyó y releyó el contenido de esta.

 _Positivo._

 _Bakugou Katsuki es el papá de ese bebé que llevaba aquella mujer._

Uraraka sintió como todo daba vueltas y volvió a sentir aquellas náuseas que le daban cuando apenas sabía controlar su Quirk. Todo su alrededor comenzó a flotar al igual que ella.

No... No... No... ¡NO!

 _-Vendré en unas semanas para buscarlo de nuevo-tomo el sobre de las temblorosas manos de Uraraka- de verdad... lo siento..._

Y sin decir más, se fue, dejando a una Uraraka rota y destruida.

Bakugou había engañado de nuevo cuando él le había jurado que sería la última... y vaya... Ahora iba a tener un bebé con otra.

Desactivó inconscientemente su Quirk de golpe y cayó de rodillas, escucho como algunas cosas se cayeron y se rompieron, así como su corazón y sus ilusiones de un futuro con Bakugou.

Ese día Bakugou llegó temprano y la regaño porque algunas cosas de la casa estaban rotas, que ella no se había tomado la molestia para limpiar aquello.

Ella lo ignoró así como los días siguientes. Y él nunca le pregunto qué le pasaba ni se preocupó por la actitud que había tomado.

Durante ese transcurso de tiempo se la paso lamentando por lo estúpida que había sido y pensando en que hacer ahora.

Definitivamente no le diría que esperaban un hijo pero...

¿Qué haría para que él no la descubriese?

Hace casi dos días había tomado la decisión de irse, irse lejos de él. Espero la menor oportunidad de que él se fuese para poder huir de él.

Le había comentado a Bakugou la noche anterior que saldría a una misión a Niigata, no tardaría mucho en regresar, el sólo gruño y se fue a la habitación a dormir.

 _Pero sabía que jamás volvería._

Hoy era el día que ella se alejaría de todos, se alejaría de las burlas de las amantes de su exprometido, tener miradas de lastima de todos sus amigos y conocidos, ser una héroe no muy conocida, incluso de los héroes que se burlaban de ella al conocer lo que le hacia su prometido a ella y el siempre estar deprimida mientras se preguntaba el porqué de todo.

No, ya no. Estaba harta de todo.

Tomó el paquete de fósforos de la isla y la metió dentro de la caja, la agarró y se dirigió a la entrada. Al llegar a la entrada, se colgó su bolsa de viaje en su hombro derecho y con la mano libre abrió la puerta, tomó su otra maleta y salió de la casa.

Avanzó hasta la orilla de la banqueta. Soltó su maleta y caminó hacia la entrada de la casa, cerró la puerta sin molestarse en ponerle seguro porque había dejado sus llaves adentró.

Sacó el paquete de fósforos de la caja y tiró la caja al suelo, la abrió y sacó un fosforo, lo pasó rápidamente por la parte rasposa, prendiéndolo, miró el fosforo unos segundos antes de soltarlo en la caja.

Observó como poco a poco incrementaba la flama del fósforo, consumiendose las cartas poco a poco, soltó el paquete de fósforos en la caja y observó como la llama se a viva más por ello.

Se secó las lágrimas de su rostro y se alejó de ahí.

Tomó su maleta y caminó por la calle, al ver un taxi hizo la parada y el vehículo freno frente a ella.

El taxista se bajó y tomó las maletas de ella para poderlas meter en la cajuela. Ella no dijo nada, sólo se adentró en el taxi esperando que entrará el taxista.

El taxista rápidamente entró y miró a la castaña desde el retrovisor.

-¿A dónde se dirige señorita?-pregunto amablemente el taxista.

-Al aeropuerto, por favor.

El taxista no dijo nada más y se dirigió allí.

Ella iba a lejarse de su hogar, no, ella se alejaría de todos incluso de sus amigos y de su familia pero eso no importaba ahora, ella tenía que ser fuerte, por ella y su bebé.

Muy a dentro de ella quería que Bakugou ardiera como lo había hecho mucho tiempo ella misma y ahora la caja con todos los recuerdos que tenía de él.

Ella quería que ardiera y sintiera dolor por todo lo que le había hecho.

El mundo no tiene opinión ni derecho en las decisiones que estaba tomando ahora mismo, le valía un carajo ahora mismo.

Ya no importaba nada.

Ya no le importaba.

Ya no.

...

...

...

...  
...

 **Habrá un punto de vista de Bakugou después de la huida de Uraraka, ¿Cuándo?**

 **Cuando tenga tiempo.**

 **La canción que me inspiro para escribir este fanfic de llama Burn de Hamilton, sería grandioso que la descarga para poderla escuchar mientras** **leen este fanfic y ya está en la traducción de está misma.**

 **¿Revisión? ¿Un favorito o algún comentario?**

 **¿Se esperaban un fanfic así?**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Chicos, solo es la actualización de falta de ortografías sin embargo en serio ahorita estoy casi terminado, ahora revisado y corregido gracias a mi Beta Reader (te amo3). ¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tosió por la casi inexistencia de oxígeno en sus pulmones y escupió el vómito que aún tenía en su boca furiosa.

Carajo, ese golpe sí que tenía más de lo que esperaba, ya entendía que porque era Berserker y no era por nada.

Inhalo con dificultad para poder llenarlo de oxígeno a sus pulpas inútiles.

Lentamente apoyó sus dientes en el suelo y con lentitud se levantaba del suelo, su vista estaba borrosa y se levantó bastante mareado.

Mierda, no había notado hasta donde lo había mandado a volar.

Lo había despedido bastante lejos, posiblemente a dos kilómetros lejos del campo de batalla.

Se impulsó para quedarse sentado, tuve que recuperar un poco para no volver a caer en su trampa, podía ver lo lejos como varios héroes volaban al rededor para luego aventarse contra el Berserker. Estaba seguro de que había llegado en el momento en que salió, había escuchado que él había gritado su nombre.

Suspiró antes de levantarse con dificultad, se sentía como sus piernas temblando, chasqueo de los dientes furioso, no podía temblar por un pendejo como él. Escuchó los helicópteros volando a su alrededor y otros dirigiendo al campo de batalla, jodida mierda, lo que está grabando y lo ha hecho como un puto perdedor, no puede mostrar más cuando él era el héroe no. 2, no puede mostrar la debilidad enfrente de su hijo .

Probablemente su hijo solo viendo la televisión, ansioso y emocionado por verlo pelear contra un idiota tan fuerte. Él tenía que guardarse que no importaba que era fuerte era el villano, que lo haría explotar y que mandaría a la mierda de donde vino.

Colocó sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, estiró sus manos y con ayuda de su capricho en el campo de batalla, vio cómo a lo lejos alguien iba en dirección hacia él, con dos explosiones más se empujó hacia él, lo atrapó en el aire y poco a poco bajo al suelo.

\- Buena atrapada Bakugou-Murmuró adolorido Kirishima con una mueca- Vaya, que bueno que no fui el único que salió volando.

\- Cierra la boca imbécil-lo soltó en al suelo y escucho los quejidos adoloridos del pelirrojo- Me voy, tengo que ir a romper el culo y hacer que muera de una vez.

Sin esperar más, se impulsó al aire y con explosiones de fuego Kirishima, había escuchado una advertencia pero la valió una mierda, tenía que matar a ese berserker de mierda antes que Deku lo hiciera primero.

Descenso del aire a un kilómetro lejos de donde estaba el campo de batalla, todo estaba destruido, era impresionante la destrucción que había provocado este villano en tan solo una hora. Chasqueo la lengua molesó antes de correr.

Veía algunos héroes tirados en el suelo, algunos inconsistentes y otros ...

Gruño furioso y corrió más rápido. Era consiente que sus manos temblaban porque estaba nervioso y asustado, no por el villano si no por Uraraka.

Después de quince años sin saber nada de ella, se había hecho presenciar por este villano. Lo último que supo de ella era que lo había abandonado, se había ido a vivir a América del Norte y que no lo quería volverlo a ver.

Trató de encontrarla pero cuando tenía una pista en donde estaba, desaparecía de la ciudad donde había estado. Durante ese período de tiempo estuvo ocupado, había perdido su trabajo durante esos meses de búsqueda hasta que un día se había regresado a Japón, cuando estaba a punto de salir de su casa, recibió una llamada del hospital, atendió a la llamada desconcertado la edad del nombre del bebé era la edad de una enfermera. había sobrevivido el bebé que iba con ella. Bakugou al escuchar se desconcertó aún más porqué lo había llamado para su sorpresa, su pregunta había sido contestada cuando la enfermera le explicó que había dejado el número del padre de su hijo al paramédico antes de fallecer.

Había quedado horrorizado y paralizado.

Era padre de un bebé que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia hasta ese día

Recordaba cuándo había ido a parar al hospital, al llegar al recibidor para preguntar acerca de los gritos sobre el bebé que decían que era su hijo, la enfermera que el SPI se había encargado de él, que tenía algo papeles para hacerse cargo del proceso de la funeraria.

Después de eso todo era borroso y confuso para él, había realizado todo el papeleo que le había pedido, el entierro había sido rápido y sin gente, Anzu era humana y sin amigos, una verdadera lástima. El día en el que lo entregaron a su hijo fue emocionalmente confuso, al tenerlo en sus brazos, había sido aterrador pero a la vez pacífico, tenía el cabello rubio como él y aun no tenía sus ojos.

Él se había quedado solo en los pasillos de ese lugar con un bebé entre sus brazos.

Desde ese momento tuvo que asumir su responsabilidad de ser padre y dejar de buscar a Uraraka.

¿Cómo se puede ver la cara con un bebé entre sus brazos?

No puede hacerlo, por su orgullo y el de ella, ella lo odiaría más de lo que hacía por haberla engañado tantas veces.

Antes de llegar a una montaña gigante, dentro de este yacían edificios destrozados, algunos vehículos y camiones, había héroes malheridos y en el medio del cráter se encontraba el Berserker peleando contra Deku, cada vez que se golpeaba o paraban algo golpe, creaban una fuerte la ráfaga de viento que incluso se acercó un poco y alrededor de ellos se encontró que algunos héroes que aprovechaban a golpear al Berserker o pararlo.

Buscó con la mirada a Uraraka con desesperación, flotando al otro lado del equipo, era expectante de la batalla que había, su cambio había cambiado, el casco ahora era completo, cubría todo el cabello y su traje tenia partes de armadura metálica, sabía que ella era una heroína especializada para salvar a los desastres naturales o los desastres naturales, casi nunca participó en las luchas contra los villanos sin embargo, esta era una gran excepción, supuso que había venido de América Uraraka había llegado casi al mismo tiempo que Deku, ya era un hijo de Perra.

Desviar su mirada y el hecho de que los héroes se alejaban con la desesperación del otro y los escudos de protección contra ellos y los cuerpos heridos o muertos de los héroes se encontraban dentro del cráter.

¿Pero qué mierda ...?

Escucho como Deku gritaba el nombre de Uraraka, golpeó al Berserker contra el suelo y rápidamente se alejó de él, alzó su mirada hacia Uraraka, observando así que en cielo levitaban grandes pedazos de edificios, carros y escombros y se disparando contra el Berserker.

Sintió como el suelo bajo sus pies temblando por los impactos que tenía, se cubrió con los brazos para que no le entrara en los ojos el polvo y escombros que se arrogaba por la ráfaga de aire, pudo conmover como el Berserker saltaba y esquivaba los proyectiles son rápidos, algunos si se impactan contra el embargo; el destruyo para poderse dirigir hacia Uravity.

Corrió hacia la esquina y se impulsó con su Quirk hacia el Berserker.

-¡Deku! - le grito al héroe no. Uno que también se había percatado de lo que quería hacer el villano y se dirigió rápidamente contra el Berserker, volteó hacia ella, tenía un presentimiento que algo pasaría, algo horrible- ¡Uravity, cuidado!

Se deslizó entre dos escombros, salto de una camioneta y explotó un proyecto que se encontró cerca de él, bajo su mano hacia la cámara y la explosión explotó, con la explosión de la camioneta, tomo impulso para alcanzar el pedazo de edificio más cercano, se deslizó y salta entre los escombros que aún volaban como proyectiles.

Tanto como él y Deku ya se encontró cerca de ella y del Berserker. Vio como el Berserker agarraba una varilla, la parte a la mitad y la lanzaba a Uraraka. Uraraka utilizo un carro para poderlo desviar y la vez lanzárselo al villano.

El villano con sus manos tomó la defensa del automóvil y lo partió a la mitad, lanzo los dos pedazos hacia la heroína y salto hacia ella, ella cambio la dirección de los proyectiles y los lanzo hacia el Berserker, fue demasiado tarde porque él ya estaba sobre ella. En un movimiento desesperado, el tratamiento de desviarlo de su dirección con un gran camión de carga pero este es destruido con un puño, el mismo con el que golpeo su rostro, destrozando su casco. No se olvide de detenerse por el dolor, y así, usar su Quirón tomó las manos contra el puño de este, lanzando contra la otra, seguido de una lluvia de proyectiles dirigidos hacia él, destruyendo la construcción al paso que llegaban.

A Uraraka le costaba respirar porque le había roto su nariz, le pusieron su rostro por el golpe y los pedazos que se habían incrustado en su rostro, que estaba perdiendo sangre y que de su casco salía sangre, porque había tenido algunas líneas de sangre se deslizaron en su brazo, tomaba grandes bocaditos de aire para poder respirar, estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento, incluso lanzaba algunos escombros en donde se suponía que estaba el Berserker.

Fue demasiado rápido para poder esquivar la barra gruesa de acero que le había atravesado por el estómago. Ella giró por la sorpresa y bajo su vista al medio que la mitad de su mano, la sangre comenzó a llorar por la herida y el dolor la inundo por completo, alzo su rostro para encontrar el puño de la mujer en la cara de ella y la horrible sonrisa torcida que tenía antes de que el puño impactara contra su rostro y la mandara a volar hacia el suelo.

Bakugou siente como se helaba al al igual que una vara de metal atravesaba el cuerpo del Uraraka por el estómago y el Berserker le daba un puñetazo en el rostro para poderla enviar al suelo. Con dos explosiones fue directo hacia Uraraka, pudo ver que ella estaba en su lugar, los medios de comunicación se tomaron el control del cuerpo para poder flotar, cómo el Berserker se acercaba a ellos, pero Bakugou estaba decidido a salvar una gravedad que enfrentaría, vio de reojo como Deku se impulsaba en él y arremetió contra el villano.

A penas había notado Bakugou que Uraraka había perdido la concentración que tenían con los escombros y que ahora caían sin tregua sobre ellos, vio un carro cerca del lado izquierdo con su mano derecha hizo explosión para poder acercar a él y una vez cerca uso su mano izquierda para hacerlo explotar y con la explosión lo hacia Uravity quien aún está tratando de tomar control de su Quirk.

Noto que el Berserker había destruido el cristal de su casco y se podía ver que el rostro de ella se llenó de sangre y con pedazos de su casco incrustado en su rostro, ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados, en su abdomen un agujero no muy grande pero derramaba demasiada sangre, empalideció y siente como la sangre le abandonaba, estaba muriendo.

El no dudo para usar una última explosión y poder tomar entre sus brazos a la chica del quirk de gravedad.

\- Te tengo-la apretó contra su pecho y el apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro-Por fin te encontré Ochako.

Uraraka se tensó pero no dudo en abrazarlo, sintiendo como las lágrimas le nublaba su vista y un nudo le quemaba su garganta.

\- Katsuki ...- susurro débilmente, logrando que tanto su corazón como el de Bakugou latiera fuerte.

\- Sí, soy yo-la apretó contra él, sintiendo como su corazón se explotó en su pecho y su estómago estaba todo revuelto por el solo hecho de escuchar que la castaña pronunciara su nombre-Dios Ochako, perdóname ...

Sintieron como eran amarrados por la cintura y eran jalados hacia el lado derecho, Bakugou visualizaba un Zero utilizando su corazón en ellos, estaba con Kaminari, Kishirima y Yaoyorozu. Miraban con terror y sorpresa a Bakugou y Uraraka.

Bakugou cargo a Uravity estilo princesa, una vez en el suelo la deposito en la camilla que Yaoyorozu había creado, se arrodillo a lado de la camilla y miro con horror la sangre que brotaba del cuerpo de la chica, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, estaba muriendo . Sintiendo como si el mundo se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos, una sonrisa se había encontrado y estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos, su vista y el mío con desesperación a Yaoyorozu, vio cómo la morena estaba en shock y lloraba por su amiga.

\- ¡Yaoyorozu tiene algo, crea una mierda que puede detener su sangrado o la puede salvar! -grito con desesperación, sacándola de su shock y con un simple asentimiento comenzó a crear vendas y gasas.

\- Bakugou ... Katsuki ... - lo llamo débilmente la castaña alzando sus brazos temblorosos para poder quitar el casco.

Bakugou tomo sus manos y las recostó en su vientre sangrado, tomo el casco de la chica y se lo quito lentamente, vio la nariz rota la chica y su cara magullada por los golpes que había recibido.

\- Quieta cara de ángel, necesitas guardar fuerzas ...- dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo

Ella rio y miro al rubio con una sonrisa débil.

\- Siempre que quieres sonar tranquilo porque estas asustado ...- tosió sangre y trato de respirar.

Bakugou tomo las manos de la castaña y las apretó, claro que estaba asustado, no me faltaba pensar lo peor pero toda esa sangre ...

\- Cierra la boca, tienes que guardar fuerzas-respondió Bakugou evadiendo lo que había dicho- ¿Ya tienes todo listo Yaoyorozu? ¿Dónde están los malditos médicos?

El rubio se siente como una chica de la chica que se está soltando y apoyando en su rostro, el inclino su mejilla contra la mano de ella, coloco su mano debajo de ella aunque sin soltar la otra mano de ella. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y las emociones se desbordaban.

\- Katsuki detente ...- tomo una gran bocanada de aire para poder continuar- Momo no lo hagas ... Katsuki ... yo no voy a poder sobrevivir ...

\- Cállate de una vez Uraraka-contestó furioso Bakugou por lo que él había dicho, no quería escuchar eso de ella, ella tenía que sobrevivir, él tenía que disculparse y rogarle por su perdón aun-No puedes morir cuando yo aún ... Yo aún ...

La voz de Bakugou se cerró y cerró sus ojos para evitar llorar, apretó sus labios y los dientes de la rabia, si tan solista hubiera llegado más rápido a ella ... Si tan solo ...

\- ¿Tu aunque ...? - preguntó débilmente, se sentía como poco a poco las fuerzas lo abandonaban.

Bakugou tomo una bocanada para poder continuar, miro a los ojos de Ochako, ella miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados y con una sonrisa débil.

\- Cuando yo ... Aun no me ha podido disculpar contigo-conéctate débilmente-Perdóname por las idioteces que hiciste cuando era más joven, por haberte hecho llorar y haberte roto tu corazón por las veces hasta llegar al punto que decidieras abandonarme.-siente como las lágrimas se deslizaban en sus mejillas, carajos, no quería que ella lo viera llorar-Siento tanto todo lo que te hacía pasar con mis idioteces, te juro que cada vez que me miro me doy asco y me odio por lo que te hice, tu merecías mejores tratos, mejores cosas, un mejor novio ... Y tú hiciste todo lo contrario ...- tomo una bocanada de aire antes de continuar.

Jamás podre perdonarme por lo que hiciste, lo harás después de que te fuiste, no creaste que me lo hubieras dejado y el hecho que me dejó me haya dado la cuenta lo que tengo y el hijo de puta que sea, por un momento pensé en dejarte ir pero ... No pude, tuve que buscarte y encontrarte para suplicarte perdón, fuiste y eres lo mejor que me había pasado en mi jodida vida y el hecho de haber sido como yo también lo había perdido. Te buscamos por todas partes pero cada vez que hemos encontrado tu rastro, desaparecias. Carajo ... Quería pedirte disculpas y suplicarte perdón, pero ...- Apretó la mano de la chica, cerró los ojos por un momento antes de volver a abrir-No de esta manera, no de esta jodida manera ... Joder, mierda ... Te amo Uraraka Ochako y no puedes morir ahora cuando por fin te encontré ...

\- Te perdono Katsuki-Lo interrumpió Uraraka con una sonrisa perdida pero ... Solo que ... tenía miedo de volverte a ver y ... enfrentarte ...

Bakugou rio entre lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

\- Quien tenía miedo era yo ...- susurro tembloroso-Ochako ... yo tengo algo que decirte ...

\- Katsuki ... déjame terminar ... no tengo mucho tiempo -seguía débilmente -yo todavía ... yo aún te amo y ... Se ... Sé que quieres decirme ... pero ... yo ... -su voz iba perdiendo fuerza así como su cuerpo, comenzó a cerrarse lentamente y Ochako empezó a temer, tenía que decirle antes de morir - perdóname ... tu y yo ... yo ...

Aspiro aire roncamente y soltó suavemente el aire, sus manos perdieron fuerza y sus ojos se cerraron. Bakugou siente como su corazón cayendo en la sangre y la sangre, sintiendo una fría y vacía sensación en su cuerpo, viendo con horror cómo la castaña había muerto frente a él y no había visto podido hacer nada por ello.

\- He-hey ... - le tembló la voz antes de acercar más a ella y tomarla entre sus brazos y darle la bienvenida a las pequeñas en su rostro-No puedes hacerme esto, no tienes que volver a verte, debes de despertar y patearme el trasero por lo idiota que fui ...

La chica no se inmuto, su rostro estaba bañado de sangre pero sí se lo veía pacifico. Ella jamás despertaría.

\- Ochako no puedes hacer esto esto-la apretó contra su cuerpo sintiendo como sus lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas y caían en el rostro de la chica-Carajo, no puedo hacerme esto ...- soltó un sollozo, inclino su rostro en el hombro de la castaña.

Momo comenzó a sollozar, Kaminari y Kishirima miraban con tristeza la escena, Bakugou había perdido a la mujer que amaba el día que la había encontrado y ellos habían perdido a su amiga. Kishirima miro a lo lejos que se acercaba al mal herido Deku. Sabía que Deku había derrotado al Berserker hace unos minutos y observó a lo lejos la escena, sintió una rabia y furia inundar todo su ser.

Todo era su culpa.

Dejo suavemente en el suelo el cuerpo de Uraraka y admiro su rostro, tenía una expresión pacífica pero lamentablemente su bello rostro estaba lleno de hematomas y sangre por los golpes, lentamente se levantaba, sintiendo como sus piernas temblando y sus manos soltaban chispas por la ira acumulada dentro de él.

Todo era culpa del imbécil de Deku.

Su respiración se rompió y comenzó a refunfuñar, Yaoyorozu le miro llorosa y desconcertada por el cambio brusco de la actitud del rubio.

\- Bakugou ... ¿Te encuentra ...?

Bakugou no term de escucharla when utilizo su quirk para impulsarse hacia Deku, Midoriya se colocó en posición de pelea eso enfureció mucho más al rubio.

Ese pecoso de mierda.

A un metro de estar frente a él, poner su mano derecha frente a él y explotar el suelo en el que se encuentra el pelícano y el inercia el héroe, el número atrás para evitar caer a vacío pero Bakugou lo envidiará en el abdomen con una explosión enviándolo a volar contra el cráter.

Bakugou sin esperar más, se impulsó al cráter, se deslizo por los escombros que tenía la sangre hervirle como jamás le había hervido. Había una nube de polvo en donde Midoriya había caído, apretó los dientes al no hacer movimiento alguno de él. Volteo a su lado derecho y observando como el puño de Deku se estrellaba en su rostro, mandándolo a volar contra el cuadro, cómo se clavaron algunos escombros en su cuerpo, gruñó por el dolor pero eso no le impidió volver a levantarse de un salto y rápidamente aventarse contra Deku, esta vez encestándole un rodillazo en el abdomen, un derechazo junto con una explosión, haciéndolo que perdiera el equilibrio, aprovechando esto le da un codazo en la cabeza estrellándolo contra un auto destruido.

Ambos se estrellaron con un puñetazo en el rostro, Bakugou en ese instante hizo una explosión que mando a unos metros a Deku lejos de él.

\- Es tu maldita culpa Deku-farfullo furioso el rubio caminando hacia él, se siente como creaba chispas y sus necesidades y la necesidad de hace explotar todo lo que se encuentra frente a él.

Deku se encuentra lentamente, tambaleándose un poco. Estaba agotado por la palabra que había tenido con el villano, sabía que Bakugou lo culparía por ...

\- No ha sido mi culpa Kacchan-Vio el rostro de Katsuki mucho más enfurecido, Mierda, no era el momento de llamarlo con su apodo-Ochako-chan había llegado unas horas antes de que llegara.

Bakugou corrió a él y Deku lo imitó también estrellando el puño del rubio con el pie del pecoso.

\- ¡Nunca debiste haber traído! -grito dolido y con odio al héroe.

\- ¡Ella solo cumplió su papel de heroína, Kacchan!

Bakugou soltó un grito antes de tirar del gatillo de su granada, haciendo explotar su alrededor. Deku reacciono rapidamente y se alejó lo mas rapido que se pudo, pero sin embargo fue alcanzado por el rubio quien no usara su última granada en la cara de este causando otra gran explosión. Deku trato de cubrirse con sus brazos para evitar salir más herido de lo que ya estaba, cuando la nube de humo desaparecía, observaba un jadear de Bakugou, pero aún se mantenía recto para seguir peleando contra él.

\- Ella vino a Japón para ...

\- ¡A mí que carajos me importó que haya venido! -exclamó dolido Bakugou corriendo hacia el- ¡Esta muerta y es por tu puta culpa Deku de mierda!

Estiro su mano hacia el pero no espero que Midoriya sea más rápido que él, el tomase de la cara y lo jalara hacia el para encestarle un cabezazo que hizo que Bakugou perdiera el equilibrio, callera al suelo mareado y adolorido.

\- Ella vino a Japón a buscarte Kacchan-continuo el peliverde pasmante al rubio.

Bakugou abrió su boca sorprendida y lo miraba desconcertado, Deku suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué mierda dices ...? - pregunto desconcertado y sintiendo su corazón estrujarse.

\- Ochako-chan vino a buscarte-sospecharse con una sonrisa-vino desde muy lejos, un verte para poder solucionar las cosas aun sabiendo que tenía un hijo de otra mujer.

Bakugou siente un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos picados por las lágrimas que se acumulaban.

\- ¿Por qué carajos nunca me dijiste donde mierda estaba?

Deku suspiro cansado, cerrando sus ojos antes de mirar al rubio arrepentido.

\- Quería hacerlo-hablo el pecoso apenado-pero Ochako-chan me prohibió hacerlo y me amenazó si llegara a enterarse de que estaba allá. Ella dijo que necesitaba tiempo para poder volverte a ver y enfrentarte ... Así fue hasta que llego aquí, para poder solucionar lo que había sucedido entre ustedes dos.

\- ¿Por qué ...? - Carraspeo para tratar que su voz no sonara. Rota para continuar- ¿Por qué quería solucionar?

\- Porque ella te amaba-continuo Midoriya provocando inconscientemente que Bakugou se le quebrara el corazón ante la declaración de este, siente como lentamente brotaban sin cesar las lágrimas, aprieta los labios para evitar el sollozar frente a él.

\- Pero que mierda ...- soltó un sollozo y cubrió con sus manos su rostro, avergonzado y adolorido- ¿Por qué me seguía amando un peso de todo lo que le hice ...?

Deku guardo silencio, mirando a su mejor amigo de la infancia jadear y soltar gritos de dolor y desesperación.

\- Te amaba a pesar de todo Kacchan-hablo el peliverde, sintiendo como su vista se nublaba y un nudo en la garganta lo empezaba a ahogarse y amaba demasiado y ella realmente quería pedirte perdón por haber huido de esa manera y no enfrentar los problemas , porque a pesar de tener odio por mucho tiempo, ella amaba con todo su corazón y no podía hacerlo, solía estarlo y quería solucionar todo para poder tener otra vez a tu lado ... Porque a pesar de lo que el hiciste realmente fue feliz en los momentos buenos que compartió contigo.

Bakugou maldijo entre sollozos y jadeos, se odiaba, si tan solo no ha podido ser un gilipollas o un hijo de perra. Ella estaría viva, se habrían casado desde hace mucho tiempo, seria feliz ... Porque la amaba más que su propia vida.

\- Lo siento Kacchan ...- Susurro afligido Deku.

Ahora estaba muerta y es posible que el perdón necesario para poderse perdonar a si mismo por lo que hiciera, no la volviera a besar, que le dijera lo que amaba y demostrara cada día. Jamás pasaría. Lloró como jamás lo había hecho, incluso después de la muerte de All Might.

Ella nunca volvió a ser y nunca jamás volverla a ver sonreír.

Ese día, había muerto una gran heroína, su cara de ángel y una parte de él.

Fue ese día donde se siente arder, arder en las llamas del dolor que jamás había experimentado.

Fue el día donde por fin, Bakugou había ardido como la vez vez que Uraraka.

..

..

..

SPI: Servicios de protección infantil o también conocidos con las siglas de CPS.

¡HOLA MIS PEQUEÑUELOS! ¡SORPRESAAAA!

¿Qué tal? ¿Quedaron en shock porque no se esperaban esta continuación? Pues yo si quedé en shock xD

Esta canción salió de la película del anime Neón Génesis Evangelion, es de las canciones más depresivas que él escuchado en mi vida, Debo declarar que estaba bañando cuando me estaba haciendo esto y me encantó la idea.

En la caída de Uraraka es la canción Es tranquilo Uptown de Hamilton para poder cortar las venas mientras escribía esa parte. Me fue muy difícil escribir la pelea pero la hizo. Chicos queda el epílogo, ¡Sigan leyendo!


	3. Epilogo

Habían pasado horas desde que se realizó su entierro y ahora ella ya se enteró en un metro bajo tierra y el seguí ahí, estático, mirando la tumba en donde ella se encuentra.

Hasta que Kirishima fue por que debido a que su hijo lo había llamado, preguntando por su padre, porque este no tenía regresado a casa. Después de gritos, insultos y golpes acompañados por lágrimas de dolor derramadas por Bakugou, fue arrastrado hacia su casa.

La primera semana fue la peor: No hubo conciliado el sueño, dejándolo en un limbo; La segunda semana solo había logrado sobrevivir a su hijo, Daiki, quien lo hizo al sueño, pues ya estaba harto de la actitud de su padre, ayudiendo a dormir cada vez que podía, hasta la fecha.

Ahora se encuentra en el sofá de su casa mirando al techo, habíamos tenido semanas atrás y aún no estaba recuperado, seismo peor que la misma mierda. Sus ataques de irá a la vez que ayudaban a mejorar, pero que no podían creer el hecho de que Urakara estaba muerta y que nunca la volvería a ver.

Suspiró y intentó alejar todos sus pensamientos que fueron de ella, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, cuando casi lograba dormir, escuchó que tocaban la puerta, gruñó y se volvió al otro lado. Tocaron de manera insistente la puerta y volvieron a ignorar hasta que tocaron con mucho más fuerza, Bakugou se sentó en el sofá y miró con furia la puerta, el mar que este tocando la puerta lo haría con sus explosiones.

Miró que el reloj que se encontraba pegado a la pared de la sala y que era un poco más de las ocho de la mañana, probablemente su hijo ya se había ido a la escuela o que podría entrar para poder entrar a la UA.

Siguieron golpeando sin parar la puerta, furioso por la interrupción de su sueño, Se levantó, entró por la puerta y abrió la puerta de golpe.

\- ¿Qué carajos quiere? -grito furioso pero callo al instante.

Confundido pero furios miro al hombre que se encuentra frente a frente, era un hombre alto que vestía una gabardina color café largo, usaba lentes negros, tenía barba frondosa, nariz aguileña y era calvo pero al voltear al lado derecho del hombre, vio algo que le hizo sentir que su corazón era la aceleraba y que le helaba la sangre, que era un niño que era casi su viva imagen cuando era joven, su cabello castaño, revuelto y picudo, aunque era un poco más controlado, sus ojos eran rojo pero afilado como los dientes y tenía una mueca de disgusto en su rostro pero mantenía una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

\- Buenos días señor Bakugou Katsuki-hablo el hombre-Mi nombre es Ke ...

\- Mi nombre es Jasón Uraraka - interrumpió el chico llamado Jasón, Jasón hizo una pausa para poder apreciar el rostro del asombro del héroe # 2 de Japón, sonrió de lado antes de continuar-un gusto en conocerte, padre de mierda.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Aleta.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

¿Qué tal?

¿Acaso no lo viste venir?

Debo de admitir que escribió el final casi primero que lo demás, estaba en clases cuando lo escribieron de hecho y el nombre del hijo de Uraraka y Bakugou surgió porque ... soy una fanática de los cómics, sobre todo de Batman y amo a Jasón Todd (Red Hood) y también porque no sabía qué nombre ponerle a su hijo pero tenía en cuenta que quería que fuera un nombre genial.

Esto ha sido todo para chicos, muchísimas gracias a todos los que tuve paciencia para actualizar, espero que las haya gustado esta historia y la conclusión de está.

Le agradezco a todas esas personas que se entretienen por lo que pase y está dedicado a ustedes, también a los primeros en comentar este fanfic y todos los que necesitan paciencia para su continuación. También le agradezco enormemente a mi Beta Reader, Paola, quien me ayudo a mejorar este fanfic, muchísimas gracias. ¡LO MEJORASTE EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS!

Pero sobre todo muchísimas gracias a todos.

Sin más, los dejo, ¡espero vernos pronto! ¡Saludooos! ¡Dejen su favorito a este fanfic y dejen un pequeño comentario!


End file.
